A Day Off In The Wasteland
by killallzombies
Summary: After a long week of fighting the Lone Wanderer decides it's time to take a break and have a day off with his new travel companion, Twilight Sparkle. One-shot.


**"A Day Off In The Wasteland"**

Chapter One: Time To Relax

"There's no possible way that this is actually going to work." Twilight Sparkle, faithful student of princess Celestia, and new inhabitant of the wasteland said, frowning at the stupidity that the man walking beside her was coming up with as they walked over the bridge leading to the D.C ruins. The road crunching underneath them. "In fact it has more of a chance to kill you if anything."

"Come on Spark!" Aiden said, spinning around to face the lavender unicorn behind him and sticking his arm out to his sides. One of which had a fire hose wrapped around it "Where's your spirit of adventure?" Aiden ruffled Twilight mane with his hand which Twilight swatted way with her magic.

Aiden Pearce, The lone Wanderer, The Mater of Adventure, and many other names given to him for his questionable antics around the capital wasteland. After a constant week of fighting Enclave, Super mutants, raiders, and the occasional talon company hit squad. Aidan had decided it was time to take a break from it all and 'goof off' for a day and relax.

Twilight would have loved anything more than to catch up on her reading, and maybe if she was lucky finish the survival guide Aiden had given to her upon her arrival to the wasteland. But Aiden wouldn't have any of that. So instead of reading in Aiden's home in megaton on her favorite spot on the couch she was dragged into another one of Aidan's hair braided antics that would surely be the death of the hearty man.

"Where's your logic and sanity?" Twilight said, as she walked over a car long rendered useless by the atomic fire that once rained down from the sky. "Or you're brain for that matter?"

Aiden laughed and Twilight joined in, "You're crying in the rain Twilight." Aiden said, wagging his finger as he jumped over a fallen car door. "They stopped working a long time ago."

"That's assuming you ever had those in the first place." Twilight rolled her eyes with a smirk. If there was one thing she was sure about Aiden was that he might be odd, but he is anything but crazy. Or at least she hoped that was the case.

"I suppose you were being nice then and giving me the benefit of a doubt?" Aiden asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or did you honestly think that in some point in time I actually had those?" Aiden ruffled Twilight's mane again which got him a glare from the unicorn.

"If so then I'm touched."

"I guess I was being nice then." Twilight said, receiving a smirk from Aiden which caused her to rolled her eyes. _Like anyone could believe you have anything in that hollow head of yours_, she thought.

Aiden guffawed, "Then I guess I'm one lucky son of a b-" Aidan was cut off by Twilight.

"Ah, ah, ah, watch your language." Twilight said, removing her hoof from Aiden's moustache covered mouth.

Aiden rolled his eyes, "There more important thing to be concerned about than language you know." Aiden said. "Like I don't know... Super mutants, Raiders, Feral ghouls, and talon company mercs and those are only the ones I can come up with the top of my head."

"You forgot you're stupidity." Twilight muttered, loud enough so Aiden could hear her.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean!" Aiden said, looking offended by Twilight's comment. Twilight fell to the floor howling, rolling around on the sand covered concert of the bridge her face a light red.

Aiden looked down at Twilight spending her a glare that could frighten death claws, but slowly a smile that stretched from ear to ear formed. Aiden pinned Twilight to the ground and flipped her on her back and began to tickle her stomach. A spot that he had learned was Twilight most ticklish spot. After 3 minutes of being tickled Twilight's face had turned a dark read.

"Aiden," Twilight gasped, "Stop!" Aiden pulled away and Twilight gasped for breath as her face slowly returned back to its normal bright purple color, but her cheeks remained a light pink.

Aiden stood victoriously over Twilight as she laid on her back as she gasping for breath after Aiden had tickled her to the point of almost passing out from lack of oxygen. Before Aiden knew it he had been pushed on to his back by a purple blast of telekinesis, and Twilight was on top of him with a menacing smile.

"Now," Twilight pressed her hooves against Aiden's stomach, "Your turn." She said, as she began to quickly tickle Aiden's stomach.

"Twilight stop!" Aiden said in-between gasps, "I can't take much more!" Aiden face had turn completely red and he was tearing up. Twilight pulled away from Aiden smiling at her victory.

"What's the matter? Can't take a little tickle?" Twilight mocked, with a smirk.

"Hey," Aiden said, pushing himself off the floor. "I can take a bullet but being tickled is something I'm not fawned of." Aiden brushed the sand off his duster blushing a bit as he did.

"Whatever you say Aiden." Twilight said, walking past him with a small smile plastered on her face. "Whatever you say..."

"Okay, let's get going if we going to get this over with before it gets dark." Aiden said, walking over to the side of the bridge. "Tell me Spark what do you see?"

Twilight walked over to the side of the bridge and looked down, "By the looks of it... A thirty feet drop into radioactive water that's possibly filled with mirelurks." Twilight conjured a tap measurer and measured the drop. "Wait, make that thirty-five feet drop into radioactive mirelurk infested water."

Aiden shook his head, "One might think that it's a drop into radioactive mirelurk infested water, but one with an extra creative mind would see," Aiden stuck his hands out to his sides. "The prefect bungee jumping position!"

Twilights ear pressed against her skull, "_Really?_" Twilight said, sitting on her haunches. "That's what you brought me out her to do?"

"Yep" Aiden said, with a smile as he tied on end of the fire hose he'd been carrying to a nearby light post.

"So wait let me get this straight," Twilight stuck a hoof up in front of her face. "You brought me out here to jump of a bridge with you?"

"Mhmm." Aiden nodded, with a smile as he tied the other end of the fire hose around his waist.

"And the only thing stopping use from falling into the water is a 200 year old fire hose that could snap at any moment?" Twilight said, biting her lower lip trying her best not to scream 'Idiot!'.

"That about sums it up." Aiden said, handing Twilight part of the hose. Twilight gave him a dead panned look.

"You honestly expect me to do this don't you."

Aiden nodded smiling like he had heard the funniest joke from her just then, "Oh, yeah." Aiden jumped up onto the railing of the bridge.

Twilight checked the knot of the hose tied to her mid-section, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Twilight shook her head, but a small smile crept onto her face as she took a spot next to Aiden.

"I know right!" Aiden said, giving Twilight a bemused look. Aiden looked over the edge of the bridge and whistled. "Long fall, too."

"Oh, just shut up and jump." Twilight said, with a small smile. Without a word Aiden jumped off the bridge, Twilight right behind him as they fell. Whooping as they did.

"Best day off ever!" Aiden yelled, air rushing past his head.


End file.
